Discovering Something New
by silly wounds
Summary: Mitchie's the normal school girl. Shane's the famous rockstar. When he comes to her school and they fall in love, there's only a slight chance they'll make it through. -update: no sequel- Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Mitchie Torres is the not so popular, not so dorky ordinary girl. Her two best Caitlyn and Lola are always there for her. It's her first day back to school when she finds out teen pop sensations Nate and Shane from connect 3 are joining her school.

Shane Gray is a famous stuck up celebrity jerk. He's lead singer of the most popular band Connect 3. His two best friends, as long as band mates, are Nate and Jason. Shane and Nate decide to try school. Jason heads of to college. This is the first time the band is separating.

Chapter 1

Mitchie walks up to Shane Grey's amazingly hot voice on her alarm. She looks up at the ceiling and sees her favorite picture of Connect 3.

"Mitchie, wake up!!!! It's time to get ready! You can not be late again young lady!!" Mitchie's mom Christina yelled.

"UGH, fine!!" Mitchie yelled back with attitude. She rolled out of bed (literally, rolled) and stood up.

"What should I wear? What should I wear? Hmmm. Shane and Nate are going to be there. Where something nice, Mitch," she quietly muttered to herself "Hmmm…"

Mitchie threw on a jean jacket, red camisole, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots. She walked downstairs, grabbed an apple, and collected her stuff.

"I'm leaving mom!!" Mitchie calls.

"Okay sweetie!! Be safe," Christina calls back.

Mitchie walks out the door and starts heading to school. She arrives at school to the squeals and gushes of her friends, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Tess, and Lola.

"OMG!! You look like you stepped out of _Vogue _magazine!!" Ella squeals.

Mitchie laughs, "Thanks Ell. You look awesome too. Come on guys. Let's head in. I can not wait to see Shane Gray," Mitchie says in a giggle.

All six girls walk in the school confidently with their arms linked.

"Hey, did you see Heros yesterday night??" Peggy questioned.

"NO!! My mom didn't let me!! I was so pissed. She was all 'Get in your room Tess!!' It was so freaking annoying!!" Tess babbled.

They all parted to their lockers, put the books in (their lockers) and went to their homerooms. Caitlyn, Lola, and Mitchie were in Mr. Fishtails class and Ella, Tess, and Peggy were in Mrs. Cockindoodles.

A/N

Sorry for the names of teachers. I needed to entertain myself writing this!!

Caitlyn, Lola, and Mitchie walked in their class and squealed.

"OMG, SHANE GRAY IS IN OUR CLASS!!!!" Mitchie half screamed.

"Can't breath, feeling light headed. Shane Gray, right in front of me. He's sitting there, looking so hot," Tess muttered her face as white as a ghost. Mitchie looked at Shane and met eyes. He winked at her. She felt all the blood rush to her face and blushed. Shane grinned like an idiot while Mitchie tried to choke back a laugh. The warning bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats. Mitchie was sitting right behind him.

"As you all know, we have a new student. His name is Shane Gray. His band mate, Nate Carter (I don't know what his last name is), is also here. Anyway, Mitchie, can you show Shane around until he get's used to the school?" Mr. Fishtail asked. Every single girl in the room sent a dagger glare at Mitchie.

"Um...yeah, sure. Of course Mr. F," Mitchie stammered out. Shane turned back.

"Thanks." He gave her his wicked smile that could make any girl faint. All Mitchie could do, was nod.

A/N

Sorry it's so short. I had writers block!!


	2. Auditions

Chapter 2

The girls walked out gushing over the fact that Mitchie was chosen to show Shane Gray around the school. Mitchie wasn't even listening. Her thoughts:

_Wow! I wonder if I have a chance with him! OMG, he's the lead role for the male part in the play. Maybe if I try for the female lead, I have a chance of him liking me!_

"Mitchie, you there?? Earth to Mitchie calling," Caitlyn said bursting all Mitchie's thoughts.

"Sorry. I spaced out," She responded.

"Hey Mitchie. Where should I meet you at lunch? Does the water fountain sound good?" Shane asks.

"Why would you want to meet me?" Mitchie questioned.

"Aren't you showing me around school?" Shane questioned back.

"Right, then yeah, the fountain sounds good. See you then. You can find your way to the next class right?" Mitchie says trying to sound helpful.

"Yeah, thanks for offering though," Shane answers as the bell rings. All of them go in different directions.

Mitchie stands by the fountain waiting for Shane. The morning started of with all her friends freaking out about the fact that she get's to show Shane around the school. Then she had lecture in Science. The best class she's had so far has been English. She got to write poems. Definitely the easiest class so fan. She thinks:

_I think I really have feelings for Shane. Not because he's famous, good looking, rich, and talented, but because he's really nice. Hmmm…should I tell him? No way. I can't. Why would Shane Gray want to date a girl like me? I'm boring. I can't tell him. He would absolutely freak._

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane says, "Sorry I'm late. My history teacher gave us a lecture on why the past was so much important and how we're so much more fortunate then them because we have electronics and all that stuff,"

"Oh, no problem. I was just thinking anyway," Mitchie responded.

"About what??" Shane asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that," Mitchie answered turning red.

"It's about me isn't it?" Shane asks.

"Yep, my lips are sealed," Mitchie says. Shane just laughs as they begin they're tour.

After half the lunch break is over Shane asks, "Are you trying out for the female role in the musical? It would be really cool to work with you!!"

"I don't know. I might," Mitchie replies.

"Come on, do it! For me??" Shane begs. Now that was one thing he knew she couldn't turn down.

"Fine, fine, fine," Mitchie replies trying not to smile.

That day of the auditions Caitlyn, Tess, Lola, Peggy, and Ella are all sitting in the auditorium waiting for Mitchie to perform. After 15 girls do their performances, it's Mitchie's turn. A major produce named Bob Dunlin is going to be the director of the production thanks to Shane.

"Okay, umm…hi," Mitchie says coming up onto the stage. The spotlights turn on and they shine on her, "Whoa! Those lights are bright,"She says squinting,"Well this song is called 'Who Will I Be'," she says as the music starts up.

_Whoa...  
Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah!_

How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well, let's see  
There's so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head, a voice says  
Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, 'cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it any time.  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine

Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, 'cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Whoa... who will I be?  
Who will I be!

Flabbergasted, amazed, and shocked Mr. Dunlin, Shane and everyone else in the auditorium stares at Mitchie in awe…

A/N

Review!! If you don't I won't put the next one up. People, feel free to message me ideas!! Hope you like it.

Peace. Love. Jonas.

JBLover718


	3. Tears

Chapter 3

"Ummm…was that good?" Mitchie asks nervously.

"That was AMAZING Mitchie!!" My. Dunlin exclaims, "You might as well all go home now. I think we found our lead female."

"AHHHHHH!!! Are you kidding me?!?!?!?" Mitchie asks jumping up and down. When she sees Shane and Mr. Dunlin smile she runs over to Caitlyn, Tess, Lola, Peggy, and Ella and they all squeal and jump up and down. Everyone in the auditorium looks at them.

"You know the saying 'jump for joy'? Yeah, well we squeal for joy." Everyone turns back around.

"Mitch you were super dooper good!!!" Tess says half screaming.

"You we amazing!!" Caitlyn adds.

"Absolutely." The rest of the group of friends reply.

"Go talk to Shan!!" Peggy begs.

"Come on Mitch! Do it!!" Lola begs as well.

"Okay, fine." Mitchie says going up to him. She walks up to him and sees him grinning looking out the door. Mitchie's thoughts:

_Who the heck is he grinning at?! Is that a blond girl? That's grinning back to him and waving?! Please, please, please don't be his girlfriend. Please God. None of the magazine's said he had a girlfriend and he said he was definitely willing to date a fan. _

"Hey babe." Shane says to the blond girl.

"Hello handsome." She replies. He leans in to kiss her and she leans in too. They hade 15 second 1 base kiss. Mitchie doesn't feel comfortable and walks starts to walk away.

"Mitchie, wait." Shane says right after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Ummm, what?" She asks.

"This is Lena." Shane says gesturing to the tall blond, hazel eyed, model looking, stylish dressed girl. They looked perfect together.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." Mitchie says to Lena.

"Hi Mitchie! I saw your performance from the doorway. You were amazing!! I wish I could sing as well as you." Lena replies.

Mitchie smiles in return "Thanks. Why don't you go to this school?"

"Well, I go to a modeling school. I'm graduating to be a model." Lena replies happy.

"Oh, wow. Wow! That's awesome." Mitchie says not shocked at all. "So, how do you know Shane?"

"Well, I'm guessing you kind of saw the kiss, so who cares? Right?" Lena questions and looks at Shane. He smiles at her and nods. "Okay, well we're dating. Like girlfriend and boyfriend dating. We've been going out for 7 months."

"Yep. Dating her is like dating an angel." Shane replies happily. He looks at Lena and sees her blushing 10 shades of red.

"Well how'd you meet?" Mitchie asks uncomfortably after Shane's out of the blue outburst.

Lena speaks again. "Well, we met at a concert. I won backstage passes and I was there with my best friend Courtney. We went backstage and I guess we just had a connection or something."

"Wow, ummm…lucky you too." Mitchie replies more uncomfortable then earlier. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you later." Mitchie adds and leaves. She starts running back to her friends building up tears in her eyes for God knows why (lol, I rhymed).

"Mitch, what's wrong?!" asks Tess concerned. All of them look at her with worried eyes.

"I have to go guys (damn it, I rhymed again!). See ya tomorrow." Mitchie says her voice cracking as she speaks.

"Mitchie!! Wait up." Shane calls as she sees her run out the door with her stuff. She ignores him and leaves.

A/N

Here's the first part of you marathon. You guys are really lucky, you know?? You better review!! I'll try to finish it tomorrow. I just can't do it now. It's 11:53pm and I'm freakin' tired. Happy New Year.


	4. Break Up?

Chapter 4

"Mitchie!!!" Shane repeats. He sees the last bit of her stuff as a blur as she runs further and faster until she finally escapes to the door and out.

"Mitchie what's wrong?!" Caitlyn calls after her as the girls are running to catch up to her.

Outside Mitchie is on a bench crying and crying. Her thoughts:

_Why do you have to like him Mitchie?! You knew someone like Shane Gray would have a girlfriend. Especially one that's beautiful. Lena's does look like an angel. Why was I so stupid to think I of all people have a chance with Shane Gray?? UGH! This is making me cry even more. I don't even have a reason to hate Lena. She's nice, beautiful, and likes me. She thinks I'm a good singer. I can't hate her for any reason. Why did you even have to like Shane?! I can't split up them up just because I want to date them. Shane and Lena look amazing together and I can't screw that up. Maybe they're meant to be. That's fine. I'll have to get over him. I'll become best friends with Lena and everything will be okay. That's good. _

By the time she thought of a plan her friends were standing in front of her looking worried as ever. Mitchie looked up to them and saw the worried looks on face. Then she saw Shane coming out.

"Mitchie, are you okay? What were the tears for? You got the part." Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie just so Shane wouldn't hear.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I just had an outburst." Mitchie replied whispering also. She couldn't tell her friends how she felt about Shane. At least not yet.

They look at her with unconvinced glances on their faces.

"Is this about Shane Mitch?" Lola asked. She always could read Mitchie. It was a skill. They've been best friends since kindergarten.

Mitchie sighed, "Look, I'll tell you guys later. Shane's coming."

"Mitchie, you okay? Was it something that I did?" Shane asked concerned. Why did he have to care about her?! This made her like him even more. Lena came out also, "You okay Mitchie?" Lena asked also concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. Thanks, for being concerned though…" Mitchie replies to everyone. She looks at them and not one of them looked convinced.

The next day was Friday at last. Mitchie started rehearsals on Monday so she had nothing to worry about with Shane. She was done showing him around too. She didn't even have to talk to him. Mitchie got out of bed as soon as her alarmed sounded. She went to the washroom to brush her hair, her teeth, and shower. She came out of the shower smelling like fresh flowers and blow dried her hair.

"What should I wear today? Blue top, green top. Flared jeans, skinny jeans." Mitchie muttered to herself looking through the closet. She finally decided on a red short top with the words 'Party' on it and black skinny jeans. For shoes she decided to wear her pink converse. Mitchie put on a bit of eye liner and lip gloss. She threw on earrings her dad gave her for her 15 birthday and walked out the door.

"I'm going mom!!" Mitchie called.

"Have fun sweetie!" Mrs. Torres called back. Mitchie walked out her door and started her walk to school. Her thoughts:

_I can't talk to Shane today. He has a girlfriend and when ever I talk to him I like him even more!! You can't talk to him Mitchie. You can't. You're going to break him and Lena up and Lena's a really nice person. _

By the time she knew it Mitchie was at school. She was greeted by her friends and went top her locker. There standing in front of her leaning on her locker was Shane.

"Hey Mitchie. Can I talk to you?" Shane asked hopeful.

"Ummm…sure." Mitchie responded.

A/N

I'm sorry it's so short, but 'Love At First Sigh and Disaster are coming. Hope you guys have an AMAZING new year!!

xx,

=D JBLover718 =D


	5. Why?

Chapter 5

Shane led Mitchie to the fountain and looked anywhere but Mitchie's eyes nervously.

"Shane, what's wrong? You're worrying me." Mitchie asked concerned.

"Well, you know the winter dance? I don't really have a date and well…" Shane stuttered still not looking at Mitchie who was grinning from ear to ear.

" And…?" She questioned.

"Well, I don't have a date and I was wondering if you already did and if you didn't maybe I could take you if you want and if you're free and if you want to go with me. I really want to go with you because since the first day of school I've thought you were really cool and pretty so…" Shane said in a babble Mitchie could barely hear.

"Wow! YES!! I'd love to go to the winter dance with you!! But, what about Lena?" Mitchie said excited.

"I'm going to break up with her." Shane said so quiet you could barely hear him.

"Oh. I know this is kind of rude to ask, but why are you breaking up with her?" Mitchie asked in a soft tone.

"I think I have feelings for someone else…" He replied looking at Mitchie. He couldn't have a crush on her though…right?

"Wow. May I ask _who _you have a crush on…?" Mitchie asked softly.

Shane gave her a small smile "I'm not giving you that much information."

After the discussed the details about what time he was picking her up with and who they were going with and more Mitchie ran to here friends and told them the good news. They were all very excited and hugged her. Especially Lola and Caitlyn who were probably more excited then Mitchie. The day went by in a blink of and eye and Mitchie and the group went to the library to study.

With Shane he was having some drama. He went to Lena's house and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hey Shane! I didn't know you were going to come!" Lena greeted him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Lenny." Shane replied quieter.

"What's wrong Shane?" Lena asked stepping aside so he could walk in.

"Look, there's no 'nice' way to say this, but…we, um, we need to break up." Shane said looking down. After about 10 seconds he looked up to see if Lena was okay. She looked heartbroken.

"W-w-what? W-what did I do wrong Shane?" Lena asked through her tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Lena, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just…I think I like someone else." Shane replied feeling guilty that he caused so much pain to someone he loved. Lena couldn't help it anymore. She dropped to her knees and cried even harder putting her face into her hands. She lifted her face up,

"Why?! Why did you have to break up with me?! I thought you loved me Shane!! I really though you freakin' damned cared! I thought you were different from all the other jerks out there that broke my damn heart. I thought you were going to stay with me and that you cared!!!! I didn't think you were going to hurt me! You promised!!!! You said 'I'll love you forever and always'! Why do you have to do this Shane? Why?" Lena cried.

"Lena, please don't do this. Please don't cry." Shane whispered to Lena's outburst.

"Just leave Shane. Leave my house and leave my life." Lena said finally getting up and walking out of the room. Shane waited until she disappeared and then let a tear slide down his cheek. He left the house silently praying he made the right choice of breaking the love of his life's heart.

The next day Mitchie walked in school smiling. She looked and saw Shane come into the school looking at the floor.

"What's wrong Shane? Are you okay?" Mitchie asked.

"I broke her heart Mitch. I broke it." Shane whispered.

"Lena's?" Mitchie whispered back. He nodded and she felt bad. Lena was really nice and she and Shane were happy together. She hoped she wasn't coming in the way of them. The day once again flew by. All Mitchie could think of was Lena and Shane. Why he broke up with her and why she cared.

"Why do I care?" Mitchie whispered to herself walking home that day. "I barely know the girl." Mitchie felt like she had some sort of attachment of connection to Lena. She felt the pain Lena was going through before. "I hope this isn't because of me."

A/N

I'm super, super, super sorry I didn't post. I'm not like those people who type 5 stories a day. I'll probably only be posting on the weekend. 'Love At First Sight' will probably be coming soon. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Now, go ahead and press that button. I think some people are reading but not reviewing. Please review you guys. Please. Oh, I want to thank brookieebabbyy. Just because. I have no idea why, but she's the person that listened to my non stop drama. Now review!!!!!!

xx,

JBLover718


	6. He's Gone

Chapter 6

Mitchie got to her house still thinking about Lena. When she got home she saw her mom sitting at the counter crying. Her mom's eyes were red and bloodshot. Around her eyes it was puffy and swollen.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay? What happened?" Mitchie asked worried.

"S-sweetie, your dad, he, you d-dad, he's…he's gone." Mitchie's mom whispered through the tears that were streaming down her face.

"W-w-what? How? Why?" Mitchie asked not believing a word her mother had said.

"The hospital and police station called saying that he got pushed down cement stairs at the subway by a drunken man. He got rushed to hospital, but it was too late. He lost too much blood." Mitchie's mom cried.

"No!! No, you're lying! He's not gone. He'll be fine." Mitchie replied with tears streaming down her face. "He can't be gone." She whispered.

The next morning Mitchie was lying down in bed when her phone started blasting. It was a Saturday morning and 11:45pm. Mitchie groaned and rolled over to face her bedside and slid it open.

"Hello?" Mitchie groaned.

"Where are you?!" Tess called through the phone. Mitchie remembered she was supposed to meet them at Starbucks at 11:00pm.

"Sorry. Can you guy come over? I have something to tell you." Mitchie replied indicating that she was going to tell them about her dad.

"Sure. You okay, Mitch?" Tess asked now concerned.

"Just come over, please." Mitchie replied and hung up.

When Tess and Caitlyn got there they saw Mitchie lying on her bed curled up in a ball on her bed. Her eyes were blood shot, there was a box of tissue on the floor and there were a few wet tissues lying on her bed while she had one in her hand. Caitlyn rushed over to Mitchie with Tess following.

"Mitchie!! Mitch, what's wrong?! Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked freaking out.

"Mitchie, you alright? We came as soon as we could." Tess added. Mitchie sniffed and lifted her self up so she was sitting.

"You guys, my dad, h-h-he's g-g-go-gone." Mitchie sobbed.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Caitlyn and Tess asked.

"He's dead! He left me and my family for hell!" Mitchie wailed again. Mitchie rubbed her eyes and looked at Caitlyn and Tess who were flabbergasted with their mouths hanging open. Tess recovered first.

"Mitchie…your dad didn't leave you for hell." She said.

"It was just his time to leave. He lived his life to the fullest and I guess he had to leave. It was just his time to go Mitch." Caitlyn said softly.

"Why did he have to choose know?! It's not fair!!!" Mitchie balled.

"Mitch, we understand its okay." Tess whispered.

"We do understand Mitch." Caitlyn added.

"No! You don't understand!!!! You can't do this and just pretend! You don't know what it's like to lose your closest family member!! You have your parents!" Mitchie yelled. Tess and Caitlyn were shocked.

"Mitchie, we had no idea…" Tess whispered.

"Of course you didn't. No one does." Mitchie whispered shaking her head. Caitlyn went to her and gave her a hug. Tess joined in and both girls let Mitchie sob every single tear she had left.

A/N

I know it's short. Life is hell. I lost a friend…2 and got rejected by a guy. Blame me and blame me for making you wait so long and coming out with a short chapter. I'm sorry, okay? Sorry. Really.

Do you think Mitchie will still go to the dance with Shane?

Do you think Shane and Lena will get back together?


	7. Thanks

Chapter 7

Mitchie came down the stairs quietly and heard her mom sobbing in the kitchen. Mitchie felt so helpless not being able to help, but on the other hand what could she do? She couldn't bring her dad's life back. Yesterday night she hadn't gotten any sleep. She spent the whole night sobbing and crying wanting her dad to be able to come and put his strong arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. She wanted him to be there for her graduation next year. Everybody always complained about how their dads embarrassed them in front of their dates, boyfriends, or friends, but right now, that's what she wanted the most, to have her dad embarrass her in front of the whole school. Mitchie wouldn't care if her stupid social status, which was normal, went to dork. All she wanted was her dad to be sitting in the kitchen comforting her mom or having his arms around her. Her life was horrible now. There was the dance though…And she was going with Shane Gray. She couldn't do it know. How could she go to the dance, knowing her dad was dead? What would her dad want her to do though? Would he want her to go? Shane would want her to go with him. She couldn't let him go dateless. She wasn't that kind of person who stood their date up. But she wanted to go, she just couldn't. Mitchie had to tell Shane she wasn't going to the dance with him. But, how? It took him so much courage to ask her. And know she was just going to reject him? Would she really do that? After all that happiness that Mitchie Torres was going to the dance with superstar Shane Gray, would she let it disappear with one family incident. It wasn't one incident though, it was a death of her dad.

"Mitchie, is that you sweetie?" Mitchie heard her mom call her in a weak voice.

"Yeah, it's me mom. Are you okay?" Mitchie asked trying to stay focused as she sat down in the beige kitchen chair. Mitchie's mom gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"I'm holding up. I know losing dad is hard for you too sweetie. It'll be okay, and we'll get through this together. I'm sure I'm going to need some extra support though." Mitchie's mom replied. "We both need help sweetie. Together we'll make it through this." Mitchie nodded. She couldn't talk anymore. The sound of her mom's helpless voice made her useless. Mitchie needed to help her mom whether that meant going to the dance with Shane or not.

xxx

1 month later…3 days after the funeral and 3 weeks toward the dance…

Connect 3's play my music ring tone sounded as the name 'Caitlyn' flashed across Mitchie's LG Slide.

"Hey Caitlyn, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just called to see how you were doing. I have to take my Lisa to get her haircut since mom is busy and dad had to work over time. You're so lucky you don't have a 5 year old sister!" Caitlyn replied.

"Oh, well thanks. I'm doing better. About the sister thing, I'd love to have a sister!!" Mitchie objected.

"Well, once you have one, which you probably won't, no offense, you wouldn't want a sister. Believe me, I would know." Caitlyn answered. "You want to come with Lisa and I?"

"Umm…sure. I was just going to call someone…" Mitchie trailed off.

"You haven't told Shane you weren't going to go with him?!" Caitlyn cried.

"No! I'm going with him for sure. He makes me happy. I was just going to ask him if we're going with a group or not. You have to chill C." Mitchie stifled a laugh at her friends reaction.

"Right, I knew that. I'll pick you up in 20, okay?"

"See you then." They hung up and Mitchie and called Shane.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

"Hey Shaney." Mitchie joked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Shaney?!" Shane asked irritated.

"Oh…sorry Shane." Mitchie replied trying to sound hurt.

"Awww, Mitch, I didn't mean to get mad at you." Shane replied guilty. Mitchie giggled.

"That's okay! So, about the dance…" Mitchie said.

"What about it?" Shane asked worried.

"Well, are we going with a group or by our selves? What color suit or tux are you wearing? What time are you going to pick me up at? How are going to get there?" Mitchie burst out in questions. Shane laughed.

"Okay, well, first of all, I though you were going to bail on me."

"Why does everybody say that?!"

"Everybody?"

"I mean you and Caitlyn, which is close enough to everybody."

"Ah. Okay, so we're going with Nate and Jason…hope that's okay. Nate asked Kristen and Jason asked Chloe. Oh, and of course Caitlyn and Tess. I'm wearing a white suit. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm so we can all have dinner and then by 8:00pm-ish we'll head to the dance. We'll get there by limo."

"Wow. You're a very organized guy, aren't you?" Mitchie asked and heard Shane laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"So Kristen Roberts and Chloe Smith is Nate and Jason's dates huh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, that's cool!"

"See you tomorrow at school Mitchie. Thanks for going with me." Shane ended the call.

Mitchie squealed and heard the horn honk outside.

"The dance is going to be the best night ever." Mitchie said to herself as she closed the door and headed to Caitlyn's silver Volvo.

**A/N**

**I know that was kind of short, sorry. I hope you're all satisfied with the fact that Mitchie and Shane are going together. Love At First Sight will be out sometime soon…I hope. Thanks!**

**JBLover718**


	8. Someone Familliar

Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I found my note book!! I've had this chapter ready for a while, but then I lost my note book and when I found it, I really didn't feel like typing it all up, so I'm doing it now. Just wanted to remind you all too please check out my trailer 'Together Forever?' and vote. Please, please, please do it for me! Oh, **_**and **_**I'm making another new series. It's called 'Who Will He Choose?' and it's Smitchie vs. Loe. **

**Enjoy!**

After going to with Caitlyn to get her sister's haircut, the 3 girls picked up Tess and went to the park with Lisa.

"I want to go on the swings Caitlyn!" 6 year old Lisa demanded. Caitlyn sighed,

"Alright, let's go." All 4 girls headed to the swings when Mitchie spotted some one there that looked familiar. She had long blond hair, hazel eyes, long legs, model like face, and looked upset. (**A/N: Can you guess who it is?**) Mitchie squinted to make sure she was seeing right. The girl was wearing a plain white t-shit, faded jeans, and silver flats. It really was Lena. Even though she looked different and just threw on the first item she saw, Mitchie still thought she looked amazing. Well, she's a model. She's always supposed to look great. The cheerful, happy, beautiful girl Mitchie met before was a different person then the one that was sitting on the swing set now.

"I'll meet you guys in a sec, okay? I'm just going to go talk to someone." Mitchie told Caitlyn and Tess as she headed the other direction.

"Lena?" Mitchie asked the model softly as she approached.

"Yes?" Lena questioned as she stared into space.

"Lena, it's me, Mitchie Torres from auditions." Mitchie reminded. Lena's head snapped up.

"Mitchie?"

"Hi, are you okay? You look…upset."

"You know, you can just say that I look tired and horrible. Ugh, I have bags under my eyes. I haven't had a good night of sleep since the break up and that was a week a go. Jeez, I must look horrible." Lena answered.

"You don't look horrible," Mitchie objected, "You just look tired and worn out. Wait, you mean the break up with Shane, right?"

"Yeah, I could tell he liked you ever since the auditions. It was pretty obvious. All he talked about was you. Hey, when do rehearsals start?" Lena asked trying to avoid the subject of her ex.

"They start in a week. Anyway, Lena, it's okay to miss him." Mitchie replied feeling guilty. She saw a tear slip out of Lena's eye.

"No it's not. It's plain embarrassing!! I got dumped Mitchie. Just like a piece of crap. And not just with anyone either. With Shane Gray! I was in love with him. I thought he was the one." Lena's voice cracked as she whispered the last 6 words. Mitchie felt so bad for her. As if she was reading her mind she said,

"Please, don't feel bad for me. Please."

"Oh, um, okay." Mitchie replied as Lena gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks for listening. It was great seeing you again." She whispered. Lena gave Mitchie a hug and left. Mitchie headed back to her friends and they went to drive Lisa home.

"Let's go dress shopping!" Tess exclaimed.

"Okay!" The two other girls replied eagerly as Caitlyn pressed her foot to the gas pedal. The girls drove to a dress shop called 'Prom Queen!' and parked. The girls went inside and all went to the sale rack, since the store was pretty expensive. All of them started flipping through dresses.

"Oooh, what about this!?" Tess exclaimed as she held up a sleeveless black short dress.

"No! Waay to snobby." Mitchie replied as she turned back to her rack.

"This?" Caitlyn asked holding up a purple dress with a flower.

"Nah, there's something off about it…" Mitchie trailed off.

"Okie dokie!" Caitlyn replied.

"Okie dokie?" Tess and Mitchie questioned bewildered.

"Yep. You guys deaf?"

"Ummm…no."

Mitchie flipped through every single dress on the rack, as did Caitlyn and Tess and still found nothing. Just when they were going to give up something sparkly caught Mitchie's eye. She pulled it out, examined it. The dress was beautiful.

"What about this?" Mitchie asked almost in a daze. Tess and Caitlyn's mouth's dropped.

"That looks amazing!!!!" Caitlyn exclaimed. The dress was glittery silver, it was a one sleeve dress which was 3 quarter length, and was about just knee high.

"Yeah, but the price isn't amazing." Mitchie said looking down at the price tag. It was $385.99. "I can't afford that."

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I have writers block. Please, I need more comments and reviews! If I don't get 4, I'm not putting out the next chapter. Until I get 4. I'm sorry for all of you that review and everything. You guys rock! Remember: 4 comments!**

**-J**


	9. The End

Chapter 9

**So, I owe you all an apology, huh? I'm super sorry!! First, I was grounded, then I started typing, but lost my USB, which this was saved onto. Super sorry!! Gracias to Queen of Reality for editing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"So, are you going to get it? I mean, you could always ask your mom for some extra money…" Tess said as she looked at Mitchie holding the dress with a disappointed face. Mitchie sighed,

"I can't ask my mom. She works her butt off already, trying to make me happy and getting me some decent clothes. I guess I just won't get it…"

"No!!" Tess and Caitlyn objected.

"You have to. Look, since my parents are a bit more…wealthy-ugh, I sound like a snob- I'll pay for whatever you can't pay." Caitlyn offered.

"And I'll pay for your accessories and shoes so Caitlyn doesn't have to pay for all of it!" Tess added.

"What?! No! I'll find a better, cheaper dress. You guys don't have to pay for…" Mitchie got cut off.

"You're going to buy the dress and look drop dead gorgeous for Shane, Mitch." Caitlyn responded. Mitchie thought about it for a second, went from mad to ecstatic, and squealed.

"You guys are the best!!" Mitchie exclaimed flinging her arms around her best friends.

xx

The night of the dance, all three girls were at Tess' house getting ready for the night of their lives.

"Oh no!" Tess cried. "Which gloss? Berry kiss or Strawberry Fun?"

"Well, that depends. Will you be doing any kissing with Eric tonight?" Caitlyn said. Tess turned crimson.

"I don't know…" She muttered, everyone already knew the answer.

"Better pucker up!" Mitchie joked. Tess turned even redder…if that was possible. Mitchie laughed as she applied mascara on herself carefully and slipped on her black strappy heels (She was already dressed).

"How do you finish getting ready in…an hour and a half??" Tess questioned.

"I don't get stuck in a dilemma on what lip gloss shade I should wear!!" Mitchie replied.

"Whatever! The stars look good tonight you guys. We're going to luck out." Tess defended, as she believed of stars aligning and luck.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves." Mitchie quoted from Shakespeare, smiled, and walked away. She stopped midway down the stairs when she heard the door bell ring.

_Ding dong…_

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie muttered looking at her self for the thousandth time that night and put her hand on the knob. She slowly turned it and saw the most breath taking sight in her life. Shane Gray standing at the door, in a suit, holding a corsage for her!! _Eeep! _Mitchie mentally squealed. He smiled.

"Hey Mitch! You-you look…wow…" Shane trailed off. Mitchie smiled.

"Hey. Thanks by the way." Mitchie replied opening the door for him and the additional dates. Shane suddenly looked nervous.

"Ummm…I…uh…I…I-I, um, I brought this for you…" He said holding out the corsage. Mitchie smiled and put her hand through the wristband.

"Thanks." She said softly. Tess and Caitlyn came down and talked to their dates as Shane and Mitchie just stared at each other, not wanting the moment to end. Too late.

"You two ready to go?" Tess asked. Mitchie sighed and sent a glare over to Tess as she and Shane started walking. Shane offered his arm to Mitchie, and at first she tensed up, but then she relaxed, smiled, and slid her arm into his.

xx

The car…well, limo ride to the school flew by. Everybody laughed and talked. As the couples entered the gymnasium and split up, Mitchie noticed that everyone was staring and whispering.

"Is this what usually happens at a dance?" Shane whispered to Mitchie, not being at a dance before.

"No…it's supposed to be really loud…"

"Well…you want to dance?" Shane held his arm out for Mitchie.

"Sure."

As the walked to the dance floor and continued to feel eyes on them, Mitchie felt her face grow hot at one point. She was never used to people staring at her. She put her arms around Shane's neck as he put his arms around her waist. The two danced and laughed.

After about 5 songs, both of them were getting very tired. A slow song came on for the second time and Shane asked,

"One more dance?" Mitchie giggled and once again, put her arms around Shane's neck. He slowly leaned down and she slowly leaned up. Finally, their lips met and sparks flew everywhere. Although the kiss was long, it was not nearly long enough. Shane pulled away and smiled.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that for?"

"Hey, you discover something new everyday." Mitchie told him with a grin, and Shane kissed Mitchie again. There was still the play, college, and a whole life to get through. But for now, this was enough.

**The end!! Hope you all liked it. I don't think it's too bad, if I do say so myself. Do you want a sequel?? If I get enough reviews by hmmm…the end of March/beginning of April, I'll think about it! Hope you all enjoyed.**

**-JBLover718 and Queen of Reality**


	10. Sequel Info

Sequel Information

Hello, everyone!! I'm back from vacation!! Now, I had a big shock when you I got 4 comments in the first week!! I'm going to wait a little more too actually start the sequel. The sequel will be called 'To the Ends of the Earth'. Queen of Reality came up with the title. The sequel will start beginning-middle of April. I'm sorry, I know that's kind of a long wait, but people who know me well, you know that I usually put stuff up before I say I will.

-Mitchie and Shane have a long distance relationship

-Some thing is wrong with Mitchie

-Shane is worried a lot

That is just a little of what the story is going to be like. More reviews, sooner the first chapter of the sequel comes!!

Peace,

JBLover718


End file.
